


Meeting people is difficult, but you only have to do it once

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Friendship, High School, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "Wouldn't you rather sit somewhere else?" (In retrospect, this probably sounded rude, but for Lloyd it was a genuine question.)I think a lot about the fact that Lloyd didn't have any friends before the other ninja so! Here is a saga of him meeting his friends.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Kai

It was the seventh grade. Lloyd was thirteen. He got to the lunch room early. He picked a table in the corner and sat down.

Over the next few minutes, hundreds of kids filed into the cafeteria. The school, decades out of date and built for a much smaller population, was filled to the brim. Students crammed together arlt the tiny tables, pushing and jostling each other, struggling to find enough room for everyone to have a seat.

Lloyd's table remained empty.

This was 100% expected.

Lloyd sighed and turned his focus to his lunch, staring down his sandwich and avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

"-Fine! I don't have to sit with you anyway!"

There was a thud next to him, and Lloyd looked up. Sitting there next to him (on top of the table, not the bench) was another boy, with spiky brown hair and an bandaged, yet obviously broken nose.  
Lloyd stared for a moment, before letting out an inquisitive "h. hi?" 

"Hey." He tipped a non-existent hat.  
"Name's Kai. How 'bout you?"

"Lloyd. Lloyd… Garmadon."

"Huh. Like that guy who keeps destroying the city?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

A moment of silence. The strange new boy didn't move.

"Wouldn't you rather sit somewhere else?" (In retrospect, this probably sounded rude, but for Lloyd it was a genuine question.) 

"Nah. Everybody else hates me." He turns back to the rest of the room and cups his hands like a megaphone. "Don't you?" His shout goes unanswered. He turned back to Lloyd and grinned, showing off a chipped tooth. "Started too many fights. Now no one wants to sit with me."

"Huh." Lloyd wasn't aware that that was something that happened to people who weren't him. "Well, you can keep sitting with me, if you'd like"

Kai's grin doubles in size. "Sounds rad, dude."


	2. Jay

Several weeks pass, and whatever drama has subsided, and Kai could go back to sitting with the other kids, if he really wanted too, but he doesn't.

They keep eating lunch together, and Kai introduces him to his sister Nya, and Nya introduces him to her friend Jay, and soon there's four of them, all together, eating lunch. 

Jay is the newest, and Lloyd isn't quiet used to his mannerisms yet. He uses his arms when he speaks, waving them for emphasis and fiddling with his hair or rubbing his hands together when he's not. His words are fast and constant, (to the point where sometimes Lloyd wonders if he has to strategically plan his breaths) and sometimes he talks Big, like he's upset, but he usually isn't unless something very serious is going on.

Their first conversation goes like this:

"So, son of Garmadon, huh?"

"Jay!" This comes from Nya, chastising and harsh.

"What? There's no point beating around the bush about it. If we're gonna be friends it's gonna come up eventually, isn't it?"  
(This assumption, that they're going to become friends, is new to Lloyd, and he thinks he likes it)

"Yeah. Son of Garmadon."

"What's he like?"

"I don't know. Never met him."

"Do you want to meet him?"

A pause, a moment of thought, "I don't know."

"huh." Another moment of quiet. "So, you like Pokemon?"

"Yeah"


End file.
